An imprint method is proposed as a method for forming a fine pattern in a semiconductor device manufacturing process. In the imprint method, a resist is dropped onto a film to be processed, and an original plate on which the fine pattern is formed is pressed by the resist, and the fine pattern of the original plate is transferred to the resist.
The original plate is repeatedly used while being cleaned with an acidic solution, an alkaline solution, or the like. Therefore, the original plate is required to be resistant to cleaning.